El engaño
by Gemelas Kaganime
Summary: Haruna sufre por un engaño y una traición, Genda la engaño con una de sus mejores amigas...Fuyuka. Haruna buscara venganza y se terminara enamorando en el intento...  "FubukixHaruna" lo se, mal summary... hago mi mejor intento
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, por favor no me regañen si no les gusta ^-^….

Recordatorio: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a una malvada organización que nos odia porque caso a Endo con Natsumi…se llama level-5, si me perteneciera Endo estaría casado con Aki, Haruna seria novia de Fubuki y Kido se quitaría sus trauman tés gafas

Nota: las letras cursivas son pensamientos y en negrita son notas mías

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo pudiste? **

**Haruna era una chica muy linda, tenia 16 años, su cabello haba crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda y estaba muy bien desarrollada. **

Haruna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su novio, el chico que le decía que la amaba con todo su corazón, la estaba engañando. Y no con cualquier persona, si no con una de sus mejores amigas…Fujuka. Ella y Genda se estaban besando apasionadamente, pero Haruna no aguanto más y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!...-dijo Haruna con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS!

-Haruna, cálmate por favor, no es lo que píen…- le estaba diciendo Genda pero fue interrumpido por Fujuka.

- Ya basta, no vale la pena ocultarlo, nos ha descubierto_, bueno ya era hora…_**-** dijo Fujuka– Bueno Haruna lo que ocurre es que Genda y yo nos amamos y bueno las cosas pasar…- no pudo terminar porque Haruna le dio una bofetada (**bien hecho Haruna**).

-ERES UN ASCO…- dijo Haruna-… SABES LO ESPERABA DE FUJUKA, PERO DE TI GENDA NUNCA LO CREÍ-dijo la peliazul mirando fijamente a su novio.

-Por favor Haruna, ¿Por que no nos haces un favor, y te vas por donde viniste?-le dijo Fujuka tomando la mano de Genda.

-¿creí que me amabas?-le dijo Haruna a Genda ignorando a Fujuka, cosa que a esta le molesto.

-Haruna déjame decirte una cosa,…-le empezó a decir Fujuka- Genda nunca te amo, el siempre me amo a mi, de hecho el estaba contigo para sacarme celos. ¿Sabes? Cada ves que te besaba, te abrazaba, te acariciaba, te decía cosas lindas al oído, el estaba pensando en MI.-sentencio Fujuka.

Haruna no lo podía creer, quedo en estado de shock, no tan solo por las palabras sino porque era unas de sus mejores amigas quien se lo estaba diciendo, realmente era muy duro para ella.

-Genda-kun… ¿eso, eso no es cierto, verdad?-pregunto Haruna temiendo cual seria la respuesta de su amado.

-Lo siento Haruna,… pero todo lo que dijo Fujuka es cierto- le dijo Genda con la cabeza baja.

-Bien, entonces os deseo lo mejor, QUE SEAN FELICES JUNTOS- grito Haruna entre lagrimas- Se que, s-se que no es necesario decirlo pero, Genda tu y yo ya no somos novios, eres libre para ser feliz con esta….

Luego de decir esto Haruna se fue corriendo del lugar, sin mirar para tras, iba corriendo con la cabeza baja cuando de repente choco con alguien.

-Lo s-siento-dijo Haruna haciendo una reverencia, luego miro con quien había chocado llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Descuida, hermana-le dijo Kido- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-ah! Si estoy bien- dijo Haruna a su hermano mientras involuntariamente comenzó a llorar.

-¿Si estas bien entonces por que estas llorando?- dijo una voz familiar que vino por detrás de Kido.

-Enserio no me ocurre nada Fubuki-kun-dijo Haruna secándose las lagrimas.

Dicho esto hiso una reverencia y siguió su camino, dejando a los dos chicos muy preocupados.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Otonashi-san?-Le pregunto Fubuki a Kido.

-No lo se Fubuki, pero debe haber sido algo malo para que estuviera así.-dijo Kido mirando en dirección en donde corría su hermana.

Haruna lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar… ¿llorar? No, se dijo a si misma, por el no iba a llorar, ni menos por la otra. Pero era demasiado difícil después de todo ella lo amaba, y lo peor pensaba que el la amaba.

-¡Ya llegue!-grito Haruna dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su cuarto.

-Bienvenida a casa-le dijo su madre- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, gracias- Se escucho desde la habitación de Haruna.

-Te llamo Aki, como no estabas le dije que la llamarías cuando llegaras.

-Gracias madre, la llamare de inmediato- grito Haruna desde su habitación.

-Valla ojala Aki no se le ocurra preguntarme por Genda- dijo Haruna para si misma, mientras le marcaba a Aki

-¿halo?-contesto Aki.

-Aki-chan, soy yo Haruna, mi madre me dijo que me llamaste ¿ocurre algo?-dijo a punto de llorar la peliazul

-Haruna, no vas a creer lo que ocurrió, algunos de los chicos y yo estábamos en el parque y de la nada llego Fujuka y Genda tomados de la mano- dijo la peliverde- y eso no es todo Haruna, Fujuka de improvisto beso a Genda y este le correspondió, por mala suerte tu hermano no estaba para darle una golpiza a ese idiota.

-Aki-chan, Genda y yo ya no somos novios, lo descubrí engañándome con Fujuka y me dijo que el estaba conmigo solo para poner celosa a Fujuka- dijo la peliazul entre lagrimas-El nunca me amo… el es libre para besarse con Fujuka si lo desea.

-Esa chica es una #$%&/#%&/- dijo Aki provocando que Haruna riera.

-Eso es cierto Aki-chan jajajja- dijo la peliazul un poco mas feliz.

-tengo una idea-dijo Aki

-¿Qué idea?-pregunto Haruna curiosa.

-Tú tienes que vengarte de Fujuka y yo muelo a golpes al mal nacido de Genda-dijo una voz de hombre.

-0.o! AKI-chan… ¿CAMBIASTE LA VOZ?- pregunto en estado de shock.

-No Haruna-chan soy yo Kazemaru ¬¬- dijo Kazemaru.- escuche toda la conversación y yo dijo que te vengues.

**Haruna, Aki y Kazemaru se volvieron los mejores amigos, ellos eran como hermanos.**

-DESDE CUANDO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, AKI ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?-dijo Haruna un tanto molesta

-Lo lamento Haruna-chan Kazemaru-kun insistió en escuchar la conversación- le respondió Aki

-Esta bien… ¿y tienes alguna idea de cómo vengarme de Fujuka?-pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

-MUAJAJAJAJA pues claro que si- le contesto Kazemaru en forma malvada- ESCUCHA LO QUE HARÁS ES….

Fin del capitulo de hoy

Dejen sus reviese, si tienen alguna idea para este fic no duden el decirme soy todo oídos, si no les gusto algo del capitulo díganme porque lo puedo cambiar .


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo** **2: El plan de venganza y una visita inesperada**

-OK! esto es lo que haremos:-dijo Kazemaru

1) Aki y yo agarramos a Fujuka.

2) Luego de agarrar a Fujuka la llevamos a un almacén abandonado donde tú nos estarás esperando con un bate de beisbol.

3) Ya en el almacén la amarramos a una silla y luego tú la comienzas a golpear con el bate de beisbol.

-y eso, ¿Es una gran plan verdad? –dijo Kazemaru con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡QUIERO VENGARME NO MANDARLA AL HOSPITAL!-grito Haruna por el teléfono.

-¿Ah no?-dijo Aki- pero piénsalo realmente es un gran plan.

-¿ves?, Aki-chan si cree que una gran idea ¬¬-le dijo Kazemaru a Haruna.

-ustedes me dan miedo- les dijo Haruna con una gotita en la cabeza-tengo una mejor idea.

-te escuchamos- dijeron Aki y Kazemaru

-HARUNA CUELGA YA EL TELÉFONO-le grito la madre de Haruna entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-Chicos les tengo que colgar mañana les dijo-les dijo Haruna.

-bien hasta mañana Haruna-chan-dijeron Aki y Kazemaru a coro para luego colgar.

**-**Ya era hora que colgaras Haruna-le dijo se madre

-Que mala eres no ves que estaba hablando con Aki-nee-chan y kazemaru-nii-chan-dijo Haruna en forma infantil.

-Bueno hija lo que ocurre es que tienes una visita que a estado esperando a que colgaras el teléfono durante un buen rato-le respondió su madre.

-Ah! ¿Visita? ¿Qué visita?-pregunto Haruna en forma curiosa.-_ojala no sea ese idiota de Genda o la estúpida de Fujuka, _¿y quien es esa visita?

-déjame llamarlo -le respondió su madre-Cariño ven Haruna ya esta desocupada, vamos no seas tímido esta es como tu casa.

-Muchas gracias Señora- le dijo por detrás un muy sonrojado chico de cabello blanco.-H-hola Otonashi-san perdón por venir a verte sin avisar pero estaba preocupado por ti.

-FUBUKI-KUN-grito Haruna para luego abrazar al chico de pelo blanco.

-Haber si ayudas a mi hija a olvidar a ese idiota de Genda, quien según escuche en su conversación telefónica este la engaño con Fujuka-dijo la madre de Haruna.

-Sabias que espiar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación-le dijo Haruna a su madre.-bien ya sal quiero estar a solas con Fubuki-kun, Y NO VALLAS A ESCUCHAR TRAS LA PUERTA.

-bien, bien yo ya me voy, os dejo solos-dijo la madre de Haruna para luego guiñarle el ojo a Fubuki y salir de la habitación de su hija.

-disculpa a mi madre Fubuki-kun, a veces no sabe lo que dice-le dijo Haruna a Fubuki mientras se sentaba en su cama.-bien siéntate aquí conmigo.

-ok.- dijo Fubuki muy rojo.- A si que era por Genda.

-ah?-pregunto Haruna

-estabas triste por el-le dijo Fubuki mirándola a los ojos cosa que a Haruna la puso nerviosa-Déjame decirte Otonashi-san que Genda es un idiota al preferir a esa loca de Fujuka antes que a ti, esta muy ciego tu eres mucho mas bonita, inteligente, amable y simpática que ella.

-G-gracias Fubuki-kun-le dijo Haruna completamente roja.-eres muy amable.

-no hay de que después de todo para eso están los amigos-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-¿y… ya has pensado en algo?

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que debes vengarte de esos dos-le respondo Fubuki-tengo una idea de cómo puedes vengarte de Genda.

-y yo una idea de cómo vengarme de Fujuka, bien dime tu idea-le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.

-bien escucha para vengarte de Genda tu y yo podríamos fingir ser novios para que el sepa que tu ya lo superaste y todo eso-le dijo el peliblanco muy rojo-bueno…. Si quieres.

-ES UNA MUY BUENA IDEA-le dijo Haruna con estrellitas en los ojos- eres un genio Fubuki... pero como lo haremos para fingir ser novios… con los besos y todo eso.

-bueno, eso podríamos besarnos solo enfrente de Fujuka y Genda-le respondió el peliblanco bastante rojo.-bien dime tu idea para vengarte de Fujuka.

-bien sabes tengo dos opciones, mi idea y la de kazemaru-kun, pero la kaze-kun es muy como decirlo… DEMENTE así que usare la mía-le respondió la peliazul.-mi idea es que a la hora del almuerzo cuando todos estemos en el comedor comiendo **(que obvio no ¬¬) **en la puerta del casino tengamos arriba un balde lleno de salsa de tomate amarrado con una cuerda, entonces cuando Fujuka entre yo tirare de la soga y el balde le caerá en todo su cuerpo dejándola cubierta de salsa de tomate.

-Esa es una gran idea- le dijo Fubuki.

-exacto, mañana le diremos a Aki y a Kaze-le dijo la peliazul.

-ok, bueno ya es tarde debo ir a casa-dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Haruna acompañado por esta.

-Cariño, ¿ya te vas?-pregunto la mama de Haruna al peliblanco.

-si, bueno ya es un poco tarde-le respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-pero ¿por que no te quedas a cenar?, si quieres yo hablo con tus padres.-le dijo la madre de Haruna.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no tengo padres, los perdí en un accidente- dijo Fubuki

-¿pero con quien te estas quedando? ¿Dónde estas durmiendo?-le pregunto la mama de Haruna a Fubuki un tanto sorprendida.

-vivo solo, pero mientras estoy en inazuma me estoy quedando en un hotel-le respondió el peliblanco tranquilo como siempre.

-bien, no se habla mas, dormirás aquí el tiempo que te quedes en inazuma-le dijo la madre de Haruna a Fubuki.-tenemos una habitación vacía dormirás ahí.

-no se preocupe, yo estoy bien además no quiero molestar-le dijo Fubuki.

-no molestas, como ya te dije tenemos una habitación vacía- sentencio la madre de Haruna.

-pero…-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la mama de Haruna.

-NADA DE PEROS, TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y PUNTO.-grito la madre de Haruna lo que hizo que Fubuki se escondiera tras Haruna

-vamos Fubuki será divertido, serás como mi nuevo hermano, después de todo solo somos mi madre, y yo- le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.

- bien-dijo Fubuki resignado.

-bien, Haruna enséñale a Fubuki la habitación donde dormirá, yo mientras tanto llamare a unos contactos que tengo para que le traigan ropa a Fubuki.-dijo la madre de Haruna mientras tomaba su teléfono.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

-CHICOS YA SE LE HACE TARDE VALLAN A LA ESCUELA-se escucho gritar a la madre de Haruna desde la cocina.

-Hasta más tarde mama-grito haruna mientras le tomaba la mano a Fubuki e irse hacia la escuela.

-dime ¿Cómo dormiste Fubuki-kun?-le pregunto Haruna.

-muy bien Otonashi-san, gracias por preguntar.-le dijo el peliblanco.

-Haruna, llámame Haruna- le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.

-esta bien pero tu llámame Shirou.-dijo Fubuki.

-ok- dijo Haruna.

**Cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con Kido, Aki, y kazemaru y entonces Haruna le explico a su hermano lo que había pasado con Genda y también les dijo su idea de vengarse.**

-ya veo, es una buena idea- dijo Kido muy calmado- ¡ESPERA! ¿DESDE CUANDO SALES CON GENDA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? ¿ADEMÁS PORQUE TE VIENES A LA ESCUELA CON ESTE Y TOMADOS DE LA MANO, SI TIENEN QUE HACER ESO SOLO EN FRENTE DE GENDA Y FUJUKA? ADEMÁS ESE IMBÉCIL DE GENDA TE ENGAÑA CON LA SUELTA DE FUJUKA, Y MAS ENCIMA TE HISO LLORA, ¡LO MATARE, LO CORTARE EN DOS, NO MEJOR LO FRIO EN ACEITE CALIENTE!...

-HERMANO CÁLMATE.-le grito Haruna a su hermano para que este se calmara- realmente es muy molesto cuando entras en modo hermano super protector

-mmmmmmm- dijo Kido.

**Ring, ring **

-el timbre será mejor que nos vallamos a clases-dijo Aki.

-Si tienes razón- dijo kazemaru- oh! Haruna mira por allá vienen Fujuka y Genda.

-es cierto será mejor que tu y Fubuki se besen-dijo Aki.

-mmmmmmm-dijo Kido

-ok, bien comienza la venganza-dijo el peliblanco mientras sostiene a Haruna de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente.

-SIIII- gritaron Aki y kazemaru lo que hiso que Genda y Fujuka miraran.

Mmmmmmm- dijo Kido.

Fin del capitulo de hoy… reviews pleaseee


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo 3: el comienzo de la venganza y un celoso Kido.**

**Con Fujuka y Genda**

-¿Por qué Haruna se estará besando con Fubuki?-se pregunto Genda en vos alta.

-A quien le interesa con quien se bese esa-le dijo Fujuka- además Genda tu ahora estas conmigo, no debería importarte con quien se bese Haruna.

-si, tienes razón-le dijo Genda mirando como Haruna y Fubuki aun se besaban-Bien será mejor que vallamos a clases.

-ok-dicho esto Fujuka y Genda pasaron al lado de la "parejita", pero Genda fue detenido por Kido.

-No tan rápido Genda-dijo Kido tomando del brazo a Genda.

-¿Qué quieres Kido?-le dijo Genda sabiendo que Kido lo golpearía por lo que le hiso a su pequeña hermana.

-debes saber que nadie hace llorar a mi hermana-le dijo Kido para luego golpearlo-te mereces eso y mucho mas.

-hermano ya basta-dijo Haruna separándose de Fubuki.-no vale la pena.

-tienes razón hermana, no vale la pena-le dijo Kido a Haruna.-

-¿por favor que yo no valgo la pena?-empezó a decir Genda mientras se levantaba del suelo-mira quien lo dice, la persona que ayer estaba llorando por que la engañe y ahora como si nada besuqueándose con otro, tu eres la que no vale la pena.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A HARUNA.-dijo Fubuki.

-No te metas en esto Fubuki- le dijo Genda a Fubuki.

-USTEDES DOS YA BASTA.-les grito Aki.- Haruna vámonos a clases.

-si- dijo Haruna llorando pero solo Aki se dio cuenta.

-será mejor que todos nos vallamos a clases.-dijo kazemaru.

**En clases.**

-_no entiendo ¿por que me puse tan celoso cuando vi a Haruna besarse con Fubuki?-s_e pregunto Genda-_será que realmente me enamore de ella._

_-maldito Genda, y maldito Fubuki, maldigo a cualquier chico que intente enamorar a mi pequeña hermana.-_pensó Kido.-_demonios, ¿Por qué mi hermana tiene que ser tan linda? .Maldito Fubuki y maldito Genda._

_-ese beso.-_pensó Fubuki_.-creo que me enamore de ella._

_-Aki…es muy linda y amable._-pensó Endo.

-_pobre Haruna.-_pensó Aki_.-no se merece esto, esa Fujuka la pagara hoy al almuerzo._

_-ya quiero que sea la hora del almuerzo.-_pensó kazemaru.-_pensándolo bien, mi idea era mucho mejor_

-_definitivamente me enamore de Haruna.-_pensaron Genda y Fubuki.

**Así pasaron toda la clase, Genda y Fubuki pensando en Haruna, Endo pensando en Aki, Kido maldiciendo a todos los chicos que le coqueteaban a su hermana y kazemaru pensando en mil maneras de torturar a Fujuka. Hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.**

-bien comencemos con la venganza contra Fujuka.- dijo kazemaru.-bien Aki, tu, Haruna y Fubuki vallan a preparar todo al casino, cuando lo tengas listo llámame a mi celu para que llevemos a Fujuka .

-ok-dijeron Aki, Haruna y Fubuki para luego ir corriendo al casino.

**Con Aki, Haruna y Fubuki.**

**-**bien, al parecer ya esta listo-dijo Haruna muy orgullosa.

-excelente, Fujuka no sabrá que le paso- dijo Aki.

-Aki será mejor que le avises a los chicos.-dijo Fubuki esperando estar solo con Haruna.

-ah! Si tienes razón.-dijo Aki comprendiendo lo que quería Fubuki.-vuelvo de inmediato.

-Haruna-chan…. Tengo que decirte algo…..-le dijo Fubuki a Haruna bastante rojo.

-claro shirou-kun soy todo oídos.-le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.

**Con kazemaru y Kido.**

Ring, ring, ring

-oh! Mi teléfono-dijo kazemaru cogiendo su teléfono.- ¿halo?

-kazemaru ya esta todo listo-le dijo Aki,

-ok Aki-le dijo kazemaru para luego colgar.

-bien Kido ya esta todo listo.- le dijo kazemaru a Kido

-bien, mira ahí esta Fujuka- dijo Kido yendo asea la nombrada.- Fujuka tu padre te esta buscando, dijo que fueras al casino de inmediato.

-ok-dijo Fujuka dirigiéndose asea el casino.

**Con Haruna, Aki y Fubuki.**

-y bien shirou-kun.-le pregunto Haruna al mencionado.

-bueno yo, yo me…..-no pudo terminar porque Fujuka se acercaba a la "trampa".- mira aquí viene Fujuka, prepárate para lanzar la cuerda.

-si-dijo Haruna.

**Cuando Fujuka entro por la puerta Haruna tiro de la cuerda asiendo que el balde con salsa de tomate callera sobre Fujuka empapándola. Entonces todos los que estaban el casino comenzaron a reír y gritarle cosas a Fujuka como: ¡el rojo te sienta bien! O ¡la salsa se usa para la pasta no para el cuerpo!, Todos se reían de ella incluyendo a Genda que en ese momento se encontraba en el casino, Haruna tomo un megáfono, se subió a una mesa y le dijo a Fujuka: ¡No es nada personal cariño!**

-Haruna, ¿Cómo pudiste?-le dijo Fujuka llorando.

-por favor Fujuka solo escúchate, te estas humillando… ¿por que no te haces un favor y te vas por donde viniste?- dijo Haruna por el megáfono.

**Dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír haciendo que Fujuka se fuera llorando del lugar.**

-Bien dicho hermana.-dijo Kido orgulloso de su hermana.

-díganme ¿alguno de ustedes la fotografió?-pregunto Haruna bajándose de la mesa.

-yo lo hice.-dijo Aki

-yo la grabe.-dijo kazemaru.

-excelente.-dijo Kido.-denme las fotos y el video para subirlo a la página del colegio.

-toma Kido.- le dijeron Aki y kazemaru entregándole las fotos y el video.

**-**Gracias.-le dijo Kido.

-shirou-kun ¿Qué querías decirme?-le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.

-bueno yo…..yo… mejor te dijo en casa.-le dijo Fubuki muy rojo.

-¿en casa?-pregunto Kido.

-ah? Si hermano se me olvido decirte que shirou-kun vivirá con mi madre y yo mientras esta en inazuma.-le dijo Haruna.-todo fue idea de mi madre.

-¿¡QUE! ¿COMO QUE VIVEN JUNTOS? FUBUKI SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO PELO A HARUNA TE MATARE.-le dijo Kido.

-Cuñadito no te pongas a si.- le dijo Fubuki a Kido mientras tomaba de la cintura a Haruna y la besaba en el cuello.

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA.-dijo Kido a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo adonde Fubuki estaba detrás de Haruna.- ¿y dime Fubuki donde duermes?

-duermo con Haruna-chan.-dijo Fubuki para molestar a Kido.

-¿¡QUE DUERMEN JUNTOS!- dijo Kido a punto de matar a Fubuki.

-ah? Si y también nos bañamos juntos.- dijo Fubuki entre risas.

-¿¡QUE! ¿HARUNA ESO ES CIERTO?- le pregunto Kido a su hermana.

-CLARO QUE NO ES CIERTO.-dijo Haruna completamente roja.- ¡Shirou-kun dile la verdad a mi hermano!

-jajajja bueno, Kido no duermo con Haruna duermo en una habitación que no ocupan y no me baño con ella, _pero si la espió_.-dijo Fubuki muerto de la risa.

**Ring, ring.**

-al fin acabaron las clases-dijo Aki- bueno chicos yo me voy hasta mañana.

-Adiós Aki.-dijeron todos.

-yo también me voy-dijo kazemaru.

-adiós kazemaru.-dijeron Haruna, Fubuki y Kido.

-bien será mejor que nos vallamos shirou-kun o si no mi madre nos regañara.-dijo Haruna tomando de la mano a Fubuki.- bien hermano nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós hermana, cuídate y si este te hace algo avísame porque lo matare.-dijo Kido.- Adiós yeti.

**-**adiós cuñadito.-dijo Fubuki para luego besar a Haruna en los labios.-será mejor que nos vallamos amor antes de que tu hermano me mate.

-TE MATARE FUBUKI.-le grito Kido, pero luego se calmo y se fue muy enojado.

Fin del capitulo de hoy… reviews pleaseee


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo 4: los sentimientos de Fubuki y la pelea de los hermanos**

_-_¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a mi hermano?-le pregunto la peliazul al peliblanco.

-porque es muy divertido verlo así-le respondió Fubuki.

-¿pero era necesario besarme?-le dijo Haruna a Fubuki.-eso debes hacerlos solo enfrente de Genda y Fujuka.

-lo lamento Haruna-chan.-dijo Fubuki.-no quiero que te enojes conmigo, perdóname por favor.

-yo nunca dije que me enoje.-dijo Haruna un poco sonrojada.-de hecho me gusto.

-… ¿eso quiere decir que te gusto?-le pregunto Fubuki muy serio.

-ni yo lo se, creo que estoy confundida.-dijo Haruna.-perdóname

-¿me pides perdón por estar confundida?-le dijo Fubuki entre risas.

-no te rías.-le dijo Haruna enojada mientras llegabas a su casa.-al fin llegamos.

-Haruna, Fubuki yo saldré, llegare en la noche ahí comida en el refrigerador-dijo la madre de Haruna mientras se marchaba.- pórtense bien adiós.

-adiós señora.- le dijo Fubuki a la madre de Haruna.

-adiós mamá- le dijo Haruna a su madre.- y bien shirou ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-ah? Eso…. Bueno yo…-Fubuki empezó a tartamudear y a ponerse nervioso.-Haruna-chan tú…Tú… TU ME GUSTAS.

-¿yo… yo te gusto?-dijo Haruna completamente roja.

-si, me gustas y mucho.- dijo Fubuki muy decidido.

-shirou-kun yo…-dijo Haruna.- ¿no me estas mintiendo cierto?, digo no es que desconfié de ti pero….-no pudo terminar por que Fubuki la beso.

-nunca te mentiría.-dijo Fubuki.-te amo.

-yo… yo también te amo-dijo Haruna.-dime ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de fingir ser novios y lo somos de verdad?

-me parece muy bien.-dijo Fubuki abrazando a Haruna.- ¿sabes? Tu hermano me matara… pero valdrá la pena.

-descuida no te matara.-le dijo Haruna en forma irónica.-solo te torturara.

-que apoyo.-le dijo Fubuki y luego la beso.

-¿sabes? Me alegra que ese idiota de Genda me haya engañado con Fujuka.-dijo Haruna abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.- porque me di cuenta de quien tenia a mi lado y además ahora te tengo a ti.

-te amo.- le dijo Fubuki.

-gracias.-le dijo haruna abrazando a fubuki.- me hire a bañar, NO ME VALLAS A ESPIAR.

-jajajja claro que no,_ si supieras.-_dijo fubuki.-¿pero no te parece mejor si nos bañamos juntos?.

-no.-dijo haruna cerrando la puerta del baño y a fubuki le caia una gotita.

**cuando haruna salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación y ahí encontró a Fubuki durmiendo en su cama.**

**- **¿shirou-kun?-Haruna se impresiono al ver a Fubuki dormir en su cama.-_al parecer esta durmiendo, entonces no importa si me cambio aquí._

-_al parecer Haruna-chan se creyó que estaba dormido.- _pensó Fubuki.

**Entonces Haruna dejo caer su toalla y comenzó a secarse, pero no sabía que su "dormido" novio la estaba viendo. Luego de secarse se coloco su ropa interior, bastante provocativa. Luego se coloco un bonito vestido y "despertó" a su novio.**

-shirou-kun, ya despierta.- dijo Haruna mientras movía a su novio.- Shirou es tu turno de bañarte.

-Haruna-chan.- dijo Fubuki dado vuelta ya que no quería que su novia lo viera porque estaba muy rojo al verla desnuda.- ¿hace cuanto terminaste de bañarte?

-hace un rato, me acabo de vestir, vamos es tu turno de bañarte despierta.-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa.-mi madre se enfadara contigo si no te bañas antes de la cena.

-esta bien, pero yo me quería bañar contigo.-dijo el peliblanco muy rojo.- ¿te vestiste aquí?

-si, como estabas durmiendo no vi cual era el problema.-le dijo Haruna.-oye ¿tienes fiebre?, estas muy rojo.

-estoy bien, me iré a bañar.-dijo Fubuki parándose rápidamente de la cama y yendo hacia el baño.

-_o valla Haruna me matara si se entera que la vi desnuda.- _pensó Fubuki mientras se bañaba.-_realmente valió la pena._

**Cuando Fubuki termino de bañarse, se visto y fue al comedor y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.**

-ah? Pero que es todo esto.-pregunto Fubuki al ver la mesa llena de comida.

-¿esto? Prepare la cena.-le dijo Haruna con estrellitas en los ojos.

-ya llegue.- dijo la madre de Haruna entrando a la casa.

-bienvenida madre.-dijo Haruna

-bienvenida señora.-le dijo Fubuki.

-Fubuki cariño llámame mamá.-le dijo a Fubuki mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-E-este bien.-dijo Fubuki sonrojado.

-ah? Al parecer Haruna hizo la cena.- dijo la madre de Haruna.-bien a comer.

-gracias por la comida.-dijo Fubuki sentándose en la mesa.- valla esta muy rico Haruna-chan

-gracias shirou-kun.-le dijo Haruna mientras besaba a Fubuki.

-¿me perdí de algo?-pregunto la madre de Haruna.

-ah! Esto bueno Haruna-chan y yo somos novios.-le dijo Fubuki sonrojado

-me parece bien-dejo la madre de Haruna.-pero debes pedirle permiso a Yuuto antes de ser novio de mi hija.

-mañana mismo le diré a Kido.-dijo Fubuki muy decidido.

**A la mañana siguiente Fubuki y Haruna se dirigían a la escuela tomados de la mano. Al llegar a ella vieron a Kido.**

-Kido, necesito decirte algo muy importante.-dijo Fubuki mientras se acercaba a Kido.

-bien, habla.- dijo Kido sabiendo lo que le iba a decir Fubuki.

-yo… yo amo a Haruna y quiero ser su novio.-dijo Fubuki muy serio.

-…..-Kido se quedo pensativo hasta que dijo algo.-NO, no serás novio de Haruna.

-pero hermano.-dijo Haruna.

-nada de pero… ya has sufrido bastante ¿no crees? Deberías pensarlo bien antes de hacerte novia de cualquiera que te diga te amo, realmente no te estas comportando como una señorita, estas comportándote como una cualquiera…adem-no pudo terminar porque Haruna le dio una bofetada.

-YA BASTA NO INTENTES ACTUAR COMO UN HERMANO MAYOR, O ACASO ¿NO RECUERDAS QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE TE OLVIDASTE DE MI POR 6 AÑOS?-dijo Haruna bastante molesta por todo lo que había dicho su hermano.

-BIEN SABES AS LO QUE QUIERAS A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI TE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN DE NUEVO.-dijo Kido muy enojado.- Y ESPERO QUE NO VUELVAS LLORANDO.

-DESCUIDA POR QUE NO LO HARE.-le respondió su Haruna para luego irse muy enojada del lugar.

-Lo lamento Kido no fue mi intención- dijo Fubuki a Kido.

-descuida no es tu culpa.- le dijo Kido sacándose los goggles y derramando una lagrima.- yo solo quería protegerla.

-lo comprendo Kido, si quieres yo hablo con ella.-le dijo el peliblanco a Kido.

-gracias, pero Haruna es muy orgullosa, no creo que te haga caso.- le dijo Kido casi llorando.- pero si logras convencerla para que entienda, realmente te deberé una muy grande.

-realmente quieres mucho a Haruna-chan ¿cierto?-le pregunto Fubuki a Kido.

-claro que si, aunque me de un poco de pena admitirlo la quiero mucho.-le dijo Kido un poco apenado.-todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ella, te diré algo, yo realmente entre a Raimon para poder estar mas cerca de ella y protegerla.

- pero creí que habías entrado a Raimon para vengarte de la secundaria Zeus.- dijo en peliblanco sorprendido.

-bueno eso es lo que yo quería que creyeran todos.-dijo Kido sonriendo.

-ya veo.-dijo Fubuki.- bueno será mejor que valla a buscar a Haruna.

-bien.-dijo Kido.-nos vemos.

-adiós.- dijo Fubuki mientras corría a buscar a Haruna.

Fin del capitulo de hoy… reviews pleaseee


	5. Chapter 5

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo 5: Haruna la orgullosa.**

-Haruna-chan…. HARUNA-CHAN ¿Dónde estas?-gritaba Fubuki por toda la escuela.-_ ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_-_¿Qué ocurre Fubuki-kun?-le pregunto Aki al peliblanco.

-Aki-chan, ¿as visto a Haruna-chan?-le pregunto Fubuki muy preocupado.

-no, ¿Por qué, acaso ocurrió algo?-pregunto Aki.

-bueno… lo que ocurre es que Haruna y Kido tuvieron una pequeña discusión, y Haruna se fue muy enojada y no la logro encontrar.-dijo Fubuki.

-¿Haruna estaba enojada?-se pregunto Aki.- creo que se donde esta, ven sígueme.

**Aki guio a Fubuki en donde se encontraba Haruna, cuando llegaron a ese lugar, Fubuki se llevo una gran sorpresa.**

**-**¿Haruna-chan?-dijo Fubuki muy sorprendido al ver a su novia sentada en un piano de cola y tocando my inmortal de evanescence (**solo tocando, no cantando)**.- ¿desde cuando Haruna sabe tocar el piano?

-desde que la adoptaron, ahí su madre adoptiva le enseño a tocar el piano, el violín, la batería, el arpa, la guitarra y también sabe cantar y bailar.-dijo Aki.- para resumir Haruna es una genio musical.

-valla es muy impresionante.-dijo Fubuki.- ¿y Kido lo sabe?

-no, Haruna solo se lo ha dicho a Natsumi, a mi y a Fujuka.-dijo Aki cerrando los ojos para escuchar la hermosa melodía.-en teoría se lo dijo a las personas a las que le tenia mas confianza.

-ya veo, realmente toca muy bien.-dijo Fubuki cerrando también los ojos como Aki.-pero ella no tiene ninguno piano en su casa, ¿entonces cuando practica y todo eso?

-es que la madre de Haruna es directora de una escuela de baile y música, Haruna asiste a esa escuela casi todos los días, y cuando no puede ir y se siente frustrada por ello viene a la sala de música de la escuela y aquí toca el piano; eso si le debe haber afectado mucho la pelea que tuvo con Kido para tocar esta canción

-¿por que dices eso?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-porque Haruna solo toca my inmortal cuando esta muy triste.-dijo Aki.- bueno será mejor que me valla para que puedan hablar, adiós.

-adiós Aki.- le dijo el peliblanco.-valla realmente toca muy bien el piano.

-ah?,… ¿¡Fubuki-kun que haces aquí!-dijo Haruna completamente roja.- ¿desde cuando estas escuchando?

-desde hace ya un buen rato, realmente tocas muy bien el piano.-le dijo Fubuki con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias.-dejo Haruna muy roja.

-tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso con Kido.-dijo Fubuki muy serio.-debes disculparte con el

-no, ni hablar no me disculpare.-dijo Haruna.- además fuel el quien me insulto, no veo porque deba yo disculparme con el.

-pero Haruna.-dijo Fubuki.-tu también le dijiste cosas muy feas.

-tu no sabes como me sentí todo el tiempo que Kido me ignoraba, cuando se fue a vivir con los Kido el cambio mucho, se volvió arrogante, ni siquiera se molesto en llamarme. ¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña siempre me preguntaba ¿que había echo mal para que Kido me odiara?, de verdad no lo comprendía.- dijo Haruna entre lagrimas.- yo comprendo que el hiso todo eso para que su padre me adoptara, pero el solo estaba pensando en lo que el quería, no en lo que yo quería.

-Haruna….-dijo Fubuki.

-shirou-kun, yo…. Yo deje de considerar a Kido como mi hermano ase bastante tiempo.-dijo Haruna dejando de llorar.- créeme yo le quiero pedir perdón, pero mi orgullo me lo impide.

-perdóname por favor hermana.-dijo Kido apareciendo de la nada, que al parecer avía escuchado toda la conversación.-no sabia que te sentías así, discúlpame por favor.

-Kido yo…. Yo no puedo no se porque pero mi orgullo me lo impide.-dijo Haruna.

-Kido, creo que deberías ponerte en la situación de Haruna, y Haruna tu en la de Kido.-dijo Fubuki.-quiero decir que los dos deben saber como se siente el otro, Haruna Kido ya escucho como te sentías, así que ahora escúchalo tu y cuando termine de hablar ve si lo perdonas o no, y Kido cualquier decisión que tome Haruna respétala. Bueno yo me voy para dejar que hablen solos.

-ok… te escucho.-dijo Haruna a su hermano.

-bueno.-Comenzó Kido.- todo lo que dijiste es cierto, ahora me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo e estado pensando en mi y no en ti, Haruna cuando me separaron de ti sentí como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar, tu eras y eres mi pilar, se que lo que te dije no estuvo bien pero lo dije porque estaba muy preocupado, se que estas creciendo y no puedo evitarlo pero al menos puedo protegerte de cualquiera que pueda hacerte daño. Lo lamento y si no me quieres perdonar, o si me odias, lo comprendo. te amo, Eres mi hermanita menor y nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar.

-hermano, yo no te odio.-dijo Haruna llorando, luego abrazo a Kido.-te perdono, y perdóname a mi por no entender todo lo que hiciste por mi, te amo hermano. Y amo que me protejas y que a veces seas un fastidio. Y si no quieres que sea novia de Fubuki entonces no lo hare.

-Haruna, me di cuanta de cuanto as crecido, ya estas grande para decidir lo que harás con tu vida, y Fubuki a demostrado ser un gran chico, tu puedes ser su novia.-dijo Kido.- ahora entiendo de que no puedo prohibirte esos sentimientos, y si ese te rompe el corazón contaras con mi apoyo, también contaras conmigo para vengarte o si quieres lo puedo golpear, torturar o que tenga una "extraña" desaparición.

-no esperaría menos de ti.-dijo Haruna besando a su hermano en la mejilla.-entonces al fin uno de mis novios tiene tu aprobación.

-si.-dijo Kido sonrojado.

-SIIII AL FIN TENGO LA APROBACIÓN DE KIDO.-grito Fubuki, que también apareció de la nada.

-PERO SI HACES LLORAR A HARUNA TE MATARE ¿OÍSTE?-amenazo Kido a Fubuki.

-si cuñado.-dijo Fubuki.- valla me gustaría haber grabado toda la cursi conversación que tuvieron.

-yo lo hice.- dijo Aki saliendo de debajo una mesa.-grabe todo y en alta definición.

-súper, eres la mejor Aki-chan.- dijo Fubuki.

- ¬¬U ¿que harán con la grabación?-preguntaron Kido y Haruna.-

-nada solo la tendremos para sobornarlos -^^- .-dijo Aki con una cara tierna.

-¬¬U si no fueras tan tierna… - dijeron Kido y Haruna.-

**Ring, ring**

**-**será mejor que nos vallamos a clases.-dijo Fubuki.

-SIIII.- dijeron Aki y Kido.

-nos veremos en el recreo.-dijo Haruna.

Fin del capitulo de hoy… reviews pleaseee


	6. Chapter 6

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo 6: La beca y la venganza de Fujuka parte 1.**

**En clases de Haruna. **

-bien antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio importante que hacer.-dijo la maestra.-la próxima semana vendrá a Raimon el director de una academia estadunidense para aquellos que tienen talento en la música, el baile, la actuación, el arte. Se llama Hollywood arts. **(No se me ocurrió otro nombre, además estoy viendo victorious)**.

¿Por qué vendrá? Se preguntaran algunos, bueno lo que pasa es que el vendrá a darle una beca a tres estudiantes de Raimon para que estudien en Hollywood arts.

Para aquellos que deseen estar en esa academia tendrán que dar una audición el día que el director venga.

-donde será la audición.-pregunto Haruna muy emocionada.

-será en el auditorio, solo estará presente el director, su asistente, el profesor de música, el profesor de arte y el profesor de actuación. Pero si quieren que alguien más asista a su audición, es bienvenido.

-¿que día será? Y ¿a que hora?-pregunto nuevamente Haruna.

-creo que ella vendrá el día miércoles y a las 6 de la tarde será el inicio de las audiciones. Ella vendrá a cada aula para presentarse y dar más información sobre este tema.

-¿ella tiene nombre?-pregunto una alumna.

- su nombre es Helen.- respondió la maestra.- bien comencemos con las clases.

**Haruna pasó toda la clase pensando en que iba hacer en la audición para entrar a Hollywood arts. Hasta que sonó el timbre para el recreo.**

**-**Haruna, ¿adicionaras para entrar a Hollywood arts?-pregunto Aki emocionada

-claro que si, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que voy a hacer en la audición.-dijo Haruna.- ¿alguna idea?

-mmmmmmm.- pensó Aki.-que tal si tocas el violín o bailas.

-oh! Si, si bailar, que gran idea Aki.-dijo Haruna con estrellitas en los ojos.- eres súper.

-lo se, lo se. Soy genial.-dijo Aki orgullosa de si misma.

-bien Aki lo lamento pero debo ir a practicar.-dijo Haruna corriendo.- ¡nos vemos!

- espera Haruna ¿Dónde vas a practicar? , en Raimon no hay lugares para practicar el baile-grito Aki, pero Haruna no escucho.

-ahora que lo pienso, aquí en Raimon no hay lugares para practicar.-se dijo Haruna a si misma.

-¿practicar que?- pregunto Kido por detrás de Haruna.

-eh? No nadan jejeje.- dijo Haruna nerviosa, ya que no quería que su hermano supiera que iba a asistir a la audición hasta que tenga la beca asegurada.

-mmmmmmm.-dijo Kido.- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

-no es que no te quiera decir, pero tengo mucha prisa.-dijo Haruna.

-te acompaño.-dijo Kido decidido.

-no es que no te quiero molestar.-dijo Haruna esperando a que su hermano desista.

-no es ninguna molestia.-dijo Kido.

-pero, pero…..-empezó a decir Haruna pero fue salvada por la campana.- oh! Valla será mejor que vallamos a clases jejeje

-mmmmmmm.- dijo Kido.

**Haruna en lo único que pensaba era en la audición, cuando terminaron las clases se dirigía a la academia en la que su madre era la directora para practicar, le dijo a Fubuki, a Aki y a kazemaru que la acompañaran, cuando ya salían de la escuela alguien estaba esperando a Haruna.**

**-**bien ¿Haruna a donde vas?-dijo Kido.

-hermano voy a un lugar con Aki, kazemaru y shirou.-dijo Haruna.

-bien, los acompaño.-dijo Kido decidido.

-mmmmmmm…esta bien acompáñanos, pero no cuando llegamos no quiero que me hagas preguntas ni nada por el estilo.-dijo Haruna resignada.

-bien, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Kido.

-bien vámonos.-dijo Haruna.

**Cuando llegaron a la academia al principio Kido no comprendía mucho la situación, pero cuando Haruna comenzó a practicar su baile el estaba realmente confuso, entonces Aki le explico que Haruna baila, canta y toca diversos instrumentos desde que la adoptaron y que esta ensayando para la audición para entrar a Hollywood arts.**

**-**ya veo, así que si pasa la audición, le darán una beca para irse a estados unidos y entrar a esa academia.-dijo Kido.

-si, como veras en muy importante para Haruna.-dijo kazemaru.

-de seguro lograra pasar la audición, Haruna-chan es muy buena bailando.-dijo Fubuki.- y no lo digo porque sea mi novia.

-tienes razón es muy buena.-digo Aki.

-se equivocan no es muy buena.-dijo Kido.- es excelente, de todas maneras pasara la audición. Pero lo malo es que se ira a estados unidos.

-tienes razón Kido, pero ese es el sueño de Haruna y ahí que respetarlo aunque no la volvamos a ver.-dijo Fubuki un poco triste.

**Y así fue casi toda la tarde, Haruna ensayando y los chicos dándole apoyo, pero no contabas con que alguien los espiaba.**

**-**_me vengare de ti por lo que me hiciste Haruna.-dijo Fujuka mientras espiaba a Haruna y a los demás.- te arruinare la audición para entrar a esa academia._

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto Genda a Fujuka.

-valla yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.-dijo Fujuka irónicamente.- yo solo ideo mi venganza contra la perra de Haruna.

-no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Haruna.-dijo Genda muy enojado.

-¿disculpa?-presunto Fujuka muy impresionada.- ¿como que no le haga daño?

Que ¿acaso te gusta?

-¿Y si fuera así que?-dijo Genda.

-pero tu y yo somos novios, además Haruna esta con Fubuki.-dijo Fujuka.

-éramos novios.-dijo Genda

-¿Cómo, perdón?-dijo Fujuka.

-lo que oíste, terminamos.-dijo Genda.- me di cuenta de que amo a Haruna y luchare por ella.

-bien mira te seré sincera, tu nunca me interesaste, yo hice lo que hice porque realmente odio a Haruna.-dijo Fujuka.- ágamos un trato, yo hago que Fubuki "engañe" a Haruna conmigo y cuando ella este triste tu vas y la consuelas, y arruinamos su audición, porque si se va a esa escuela es estados unidos el plan no servirá de nada.

-ok cuenta conmigo.-dijo Genda mientras estrechaba la mano con Fujuka.- ¿y cuando comenzamos?

- mañana, pero hay que ver que no estén presentes ni Kido, ni Aki, ni kazemaru.-dijo Fujuka.- serian una gran molestia.

-bien y como lo haremos.-pregunto Genda.

-bien escucha, primero ahí que separar a la parejita. Comenzó a decir Fujuka.-lo que haremos será que cuando Fubuki este solo le diré que quiero hablar con el a solas en el parque, tu llevaras a Haruna al parque diciéndole que Fubuki la engaña conmigo y viceversa entonces cuando lleguen envíame un mensaje y yo hare que Fubuki me bese.

-excelente idea.-dijo Genda.- pero tú te quedaras sin pan ni pedazo.-

-¡ja! Eso es lo que piensas.-dijo Fujuka.-tengo otro plan en mente para resolver ese problema y además fastidiar a Haruna. A porsiacaso ese plan no te incluye a ti.

-¿y cual serie ese plan, solo por curiosidad?-pregunto Genda.

-me volveré la novia de Kido.-dijo Fujuka.

-ja, suerte con eso.-rio Genda.

-¿porque dices eso?-pregunto Fujuka.

-es que Kido es muy serio.-dijo Genda.- además no creo que te haga caso después de lo que le hiciste a Haruna.-

-créeme lo lograre, además no necesito de tus opiniones, como ya te dije ese plan no te incluye a ti.-dijo Fujuka.

-confiare en ti.-dijo Genda besando a Fujuka.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Fujuka empujando a Genda.

-era solo un beso de despedida.-dijo Genda.- además tu y yo tendremos nuevos novios dentro de poco tiempo y no nos podremos volver a besar.

-oh! Tienes razón.-dijo Fujuka besando a Genda.-bien, nos vemos mañana.-

-nos vemos mañana.-dijo Genda yéndose del lugar.

**Con Haruna y los demás.**

-bien creo que es suficiente por hoy.-dijo Haruna.-muchas gracias por acompañarme. ¿Nos vamos shirou-kun?

-si, adiós chicos.-dijo Fubuki yéndose del lugar con Haruna.-nos vemos mañana

-adiós.- dijeron Aki, Kido y kazemaru.-nos veremos mañana.

Fin del capitulo de hoy… reviews pleaseee


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle a mi hermana gemela que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo… GRACIAS Lorena-neechan

Lorena: De nada, realmente no se que arias sin mi.

Yo: ¬¬U

-Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo -^^- disfrútenlo…

RECORDATORIO: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, solo me pertenece este fic ;)

**Capitulo 7: La beca y la venganza de Fujuka parte 2.**

**La tarde de Haruna y los demás paso muy tranquila, Haruna practicaba todo el tiempo que podía, pero también pasaba tiempo con su novio, y sus amigos. Cuando terminaron las clases Fujuka y Genda ponían en marcha su plan.**

-Haruna, ven tengo que mostrarte.-dijo Genda acercándose hasta la peliazul.

-vete ¿quieres?, deja de molestarte.-dijo Haruna a punto de irse, pero fue detenida por Genda.

-tu novio te engaña con Fujuka.-dijo Genda.

-por favor Genda, Fubuki no es como tu.-dijo Haruna.

-si no me crees entonces sígueme.-dijo Genda.

- Esta bien.-dijo Haruna temiendo que Genda tuviera razón.

**Genda guiaba a hasta un parque, cuando iban caminando hubo un gran silencio entre ellos, hasta que Genda lo rompió.**

-dime la verdad Haruna.- comenzó a decir Genda.- ¿tu realmente quieres a Fubuki o solo estas con el para vengarte de mi?

-te seré sincera Genda.-dijo Haruna.- al principio si, estaba con el para vengarme de ti, pero después me di cuenta de la persona que es Fubuki, y termine enamorándome profundamente de el.

-ya veo.-dijo Genda deteniéndose.

-¿que te ocurre?- pregunto Haruna a Genda.

-lo lamento.-susurro Genda.

-¿que?- dijo Haruna.

-LO LAMENTO ¿SI?, lamento haberte engañado con Fujuka.- comenzó a decir Genda.-lamento haberte dicho cosas feas, y lamento intentar separarte de Fubuki.

-¡¿Qué?-grito Haruna.

**Entonces Genda le conto todo sobre el plan de Fujuka, incluyendo que esta quiere arruinar su audición y que quiere enamorar a Kido.**

**Con Fubuki y Fujuka.**

-_¿Dónde demonios estará Genda con Haruna?, ya deberían estar aquí.- _pensó Fujuka.

-y bien, que querías decirme.-dijo Fubuki.

-ah! Bueno…. Esto… veras.- comenzó a balbucear Fujuka.

-y bien.-dijo Fubuki molesto.

-¡FUJUKA!-grito Haruna y a su lado estaba Genda.

-que demonio…. ¡SLAP! (**ese es mi sonido para las bofetadas xD)**-comenzó a decir Fujuka pero no pudo terminar porque Haruna le dio una bofetada **(woow, ya lleva dos).**

-Haruna-chan-dijo Fubuki sorprendido por la acción de su novia.

-TE MERECES ESO Y MUCHO MAS POR QUERER SEPARARME DE SHIROU-KUN, POR QUERER ARRUINAR MI AUDICIÓN Y LUEGO PRETENDER ENAMORAR A MI HERMANO.-dijo Haruna muy alterada.

-¡DEMONIOS GENDA LE DIJISTE TODO!-grito Fujuka dirigiéndose a su ex.- ¿eres idiota o que? Ahora por tu culpa Haruna no va estar nunca contigo…

-yo la amo, y por eso le dije.- comenzó a decir Genda.- la…. La amo, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y no me importa que no sea yo quien la haga feliz.

-Genda-kun.-dijo Haruna.

-oh! Valla por favor.-dijo Fujuka.- ¿sabes?, puedes que hayas arruinado esa parte del plan pero aun así arruinare la audición de Haruna.

-suerte con eso, por que yo no lo permitiré-dijo Fubuki

-eso lo veremos.-dijo Fujuka y luego se fue.

-bueno será mejor que me valla, nos vemos.-dijo Genda y luego se fue.

-¿tu aun sientes algo por Genda?- le pregunto Fubuki a Haruna.

-ah?... ¡por favor!-dijo Haruna.- yo solo te amo a ti idiota.

- ¬¬ solo era una pregunta, no era para que te pusieras así.-dijo Fubuki.

-lo lamento.-dijo Haruna con una carita de cachorro regañado.- es que aun estoy un tanto molesta por todo lo que ocurrió.

-ya veo.-dijo Fubuki.- oye debes prepararte, mañana es tu audición ^^

-s, ¿vendrás a verme?- pregunto Haruna.

-claro, no me lo perdería por nada.-dijo abrazando a su novia.-y invitaras a los demás.

-por supuesto.-dijo Haruna besando a Fubuki.- bien nos vámonos a casa.

-¡ok!-dijo Fubuki entusiasmado

**A la mañana siguiente en Raimon, todo estaba tranquilo, ni un solo rastro de Fujuka, bueno… hasta que llego la hora de la audición. **

-_dentro de 20 minutos se iniciara la audición, al parecer la directora Helen es muy estricta.- _pensó Haruna mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir al auditorio de la escuela.

-¡HARUNA!-grito Fujuka, la nombrada miro a quien la llamaba.- te dije que arruinaría tu audición.-dijo Fujuka para luego empujar a Haruna quien callo por las escaleras.

**Todos los que presenciaron la escena estaban horrorizados, Haruna estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Goenji, Hiroto, Endo, pasaban por hay y al ver tanta gente reunida decidieron ver que pasaba, y encontraron a Haruna tirada en el suelo y a Fujuka riendo a carcajadas. Goenji y Endo La tomaron para llevarla al hospital, y Hiroto fue corriendo a decirle a Kido lo que ocurrió con Haruna.**

-KIDO.-grito hiroto dirigiéndose rápidamente al mencionado.- RÁPIDO ES OTONASHI.

-¿QUE LE OCURRIÓ A HARUNA?-pregunto Kido muy alterado.

-Fujuka… Fujuka la empujo por las escaleras-dijo Hiroto.- Endo y goenji la llevaron al hospital.-dicho esto Kido rápidamente se dirigió al hospital de inazuma seguido por Hiroto.

**-**_DEMONIOS ESA MALDITA DE FUJUKA LA PAGARA.-_pensaba Kido mientras corría rápidamente hacia el hospital.-_por favor, que no sea tan grabe._

-_demonios, esta ves Fujuka llego muy lejos, ojala Otonashi-san se encuentre bien.-_pensaba Hiroto quien corría al lado de Kido.

**Al llegar al hospital todos los del equipo se encontraban afuera de esta para ver como estaba Haruna. De pronto Fujuka apareció.**

-jajajja lo….lo lamento, ¿Cómo se encuentra Haruna? Jajajja.-dijo Fujuka entre risas, todos los del equipo se le quedaron viendo feo.- jajajja o vamos, ¿Por qué me miran así? Jajajja.

-ESTAS LOCA, ESTÚPIDA.-grito Fudo.- SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR A HARUNA TE VOY A MATAR.

-ERES UNA LOCA.-dijo Fubuki.

-mañana despertaras con los peces.-dijo kazemaru con cara diabólica.

-será mejor que te vallas de aquí.-dijo goenji.

-mañana ni te dignes a aparecer en la escuela.- agrego Natsumi.- estas expulsada de Raimon

-o vamos ¿expulsada solo por jugarle una pequeña broma a Haruna?-dijo Fujuka

-¿PEQUEÑA BROMA?, ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?, PUDISTE HABERLA MATADO.- exploto Kido.- SI ALGO MALO LE LLEGA A PASAR, LAS PAGARAS.

- LLEGASTE DEMASIADO LEJOS FUJUPPE, REALMENTE ESTAS DEMENTE, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ.-dijo Endo, quien estaba tomado de la mano con Aki.- mas te vale que Haruna este bien

-pero Mamoru-kun.-dijo Fujuka celosa al ver que Endo se preocupaba por Haruna.

-respóndenos algo, ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?-pegunto Rika

-porque…. bueno es simple.-dijo Fujuka.- la odio… esos es todo.

-pero porque si hace poco eran muy buenas amigas.-dijo Aki.

-oh! Valla realmente pensaron que consideraba a Haruna como una amiga.- dijo Fujuka riéndose.

-ERES UNA PERRA, HARUNA CONFIABA EN TI Y TU LE CLAVASTE UN PUÑAL POR LA ESPALDA.-grito Kido.- me las pagaras.

-disculpen.- interrumpió la enfermera.- ya pueden entrar a ver a la señorita Otonashi.

-vete de aquí Fujuka.-dijo Rika.- tu no puedes ver a Haruna

-por favor, como si quisiera ver a Haruna.-dijo Fujuka y luego se fue.

**Cuando entraron a la habitación, encontraron a Haruna con una venda en la cabeza, otra en el brazo izquierdo y profundamente dormida.**

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Kido a la enfermera.

-recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y se fracturo el brazo izquierdo.-dijo la enfermera.-según el doctor, por el golpe en la cabeza puede tener amnesia.

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron todos los presentes, y por causa del grito Haruna despertó.

-¿D-donde estoy?-pregunto Haruna poniéndose la mano el la cabeza.

-O NO HARUNA-CHAN TIENE AMNESIA, NO SABE DONDE ESTA.-grito kazemaru corriendo de un lado para otro.

-NOOO HARUNA-CHAN NO ME PUEDE OLVIDAR.-grito Fubuki rodando en el piso.

-mi propia hermana me ha olvidado.-dijo Kido sentado en una esquina y con un aura oscura

-Haruna-chan me recuerdas, yo soy tu novio.-dijeron Fudo, Sakuma y Tachimukai al mismo tiempo. Fubuki y Kido les mandaron unas miradas asesinas.

-NO SE APROVECHEN DE ELLA SOLO POR QUE TIENE AMNESIA.-dijo goenji.

-etto chicos….-dijo Haruna pero fue interrumpida.

-¿si tiene amnesia significa que no recuerda nada cierto?-pregunto midorikawa los demás asintieron.- Haruna-chan, recuerda que me prometiste que me comprarías 110 helados.-dicho esto Hiroto golpeo a midorikawa.

-IDIOTA ¿QUE PARTE DE QUE NO TE APROVECHES NO ENTIENDES?-dijo Touko.

-chicos.-dijo Haruna pero nadie le presto atención.

-como no tiene memoria enseñémosle soccer.- dijo Endo, todos cayeron estilo anime.

-chicos…-dijo Haruna pero nuevamente nadie le hiso caso

-ya se.-dijo tsunami, todos se voltearon a verlo.- y si le damos otro golpe en la cabeza para que recuerde.- dicho esto saco en bate de beisbol

-IDIOTA.-gritaron todos.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Haruna, todos quedaron con cara de: O.o.- no tengo amnesia, recuerdo todo ¬¬"

-aaaaaah!-Dijeron todos.-…..-tardaron en procesar la información **(YO: lentos. Lorena: no mas que tu. YO: CÁLLATE ¬¬)…**…¡QUE BIEEEN!

- ¬¬.-dijo Haruna mientras le salía una lágrima.

-Haruna-chan-dijo Fubuki.

-¿que hora es?-pregunto Haruna, pero nadie le respondió.- ¿QUE HORA ES?

-7:00 de la tarde.- respondió goenji y Haruna comenzó a llorar.

-ya es tarde la directora se debe haber ido.-dijo Natsumi.

-habrá otras oportunidades Otonashi-san, no te preocupes.-dijo midorikawa. Al parecer todos sabían que Haruna quería asistir a esa academia… todos excepto….

-¿Otonashi-san, te duelen mucho tus heridas?-pregunto Endo con esa inocencia que solo el tiene.

-si Endo, le duelen mucho, también llora por que dentro de un minuto se transformara en una mujer lobo.- dijo Kogure irónicamente.- TONTO, LLORA PORQUE NO PODRÁ ASISTIR A LA AUDICIÓN PARA ENTRAR A HOLLYWOOD ARTS.

-ah! Lo lamento.-dijo Endo.

-descuida.-dijo Haruna derramando lagrimas.

-disculpe.-dijo Kido dirigiéndose a la enfermera.- ¿Cuándo dan de alta a Haruna?

-mañana a la 1 de la tarde.- respondió la enfermera.

-gracias.- dijo Kido.-

-bien entonces mañana será el día de animar a Haruna.- dijo Endo muy entusiasmado.

-SIIII.- gritaron todos.

-gracias.-dijo Haruna

**Todos los chicos se quedaron toda la tarde con Haruna, asiéndola reír y animándola, hasta que anocheció y todos se tuvieron que ir a sus casa excepto Fubuki y Kido.**

**-**Haruna-chan por favor ya no llores.- dijo Fubuki ya que desde que se fueron los demás, no dejaba de llorar.

-no puedo, mis planes, mi sueño, todo se arruino.-dijo Haruna sollozando.- y todo por culpa de Fujuka, realmente no comprendo porque hiso eso.

-esta loca por eso lo hiso.-dijo Kido tomando su teléfono llamando a alguien.- lo lamento tengo que hacer una llamad, con permiso.- dijo esto para después salir de la habitación

**Con Kido.**

Kido: halo, padre necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.

Sr. Kido: claro hijo, lo que tú quieras.

Kido: bueno veras….

**Entonces Kido le conto todo lo que ocurrió a su padre, el Sr. Kido le dijo que podían demandar a Fujuka por intento de homicidio. Y por lo de la academia el sr Kido, podía mover sus influencias y lograr que Haruna pueda hacer una audición.**

Kido: muchas gracias padre.

Sr. Kido: no hay de que, después de todo Haruna es como mi hija. Bien adiós

Kido: adiós padre.

**Con Haruna y Fubuki**

-Te amo shirou-kun.- dijo Haruna besando apasionadamente a Fubuki

-yo también te amo.-dijo Fubuki mientras se colocaba enzima de Haruna y la desvestía.

-FUBUKI ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ASIENDO?- dijo Kido muy alterado al ver a Fubuki enzima de Haruna y que además la estaba desvistiendo.-

-n-nada, no estoy asiendo nada.-dijo Fubuki bajándose de enzima de Haruna.

- ¬¬.-dijo Kido.- y tu Haruna, como dejas que este te….- no pudo terminar, porque vio como Haruna dormía profundamente.

- es tan linda cuando duerme.- dijo Fubuki.

-si, bueno yo dormiré en la silla que esta al lado de la cama de Haruna.-dijo Kido.- Y tú….. Duerme en el suelo.

-pero.- dijo Fubuki pero Kido lo miro con una cara asesina.- per eso dijo que el suelo esta bien.

**Lorena: uff al fin termine de escribir… oye hermana ya termine.**

**Yo:*durmiendo***

**Lorena: ¬¬…..DESPIERTA.**

**Yo: *despertando de golpe* ¿oye que te pasa? ¡¿Estas loca o que, como se te ocurre despertarme así?**

**Lorena: no me hables así soy tu hermana mayor ¬¬**

**Yo: POR 15 MINUTOS.**

**Lorena: ¬¬ bien Fin del capitulo de hoy dejen sus reviews :D**

**Yo: bye los quiero :D**

**PD: En el próximo capitulo los chicos de inazuma cantaran en un karaoke, díganme que canción quieren que cante cada personaje :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Katy: ¡PERDÓN, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza !

Lorena: Gomen…. Lo que sucede es que nuestra prima que vive en Alemania nos vino a visitar por un mes y no pudimos actualizar.

Katy: PERDÓN, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón perdón. T.T

Lorena: -.-U Bueno aquí les dejamos otro capitulo... bien Len ahora el disclaimer(o como se escriba)

Katy: ¬¬ no me llames Len… bueno Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece blah, blah blah level-5 blah blah blah dominar el mundo blah blah y QUE VIVA FubukixHaruna Y QUE MUERA LA LEY S.O.P.A. bueno yo ya dije mi parte, con permiso me voy a dormir.

Lorena: antes de que comience el capitulo tengo que advertirles tiene intentos FALLIDOS de humor, lo lamento pero mi hermana tiene PÉSIMO sentido del humor. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Karaoke, Celos, enamorados y un traumado Toramaru.<strong>

**En el hospital**

**Los rayos del sol se posaban sobre la cara de Haruna, esta intento esquivarlos, pero al no tener resultado decidió abrir los ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa.**

-Buenos días Haruna-chan.-dijo Kido al ver a su hermana despertarse.- ¿dormiste bien?

-ah etto… si.-dijo Haruna acomodándose en la cama.- Onii-chan… ¿Por qué shirou-kun esta durmiendo en el piso?-Pregunto esta apuntando hacia una esquina donde su novio dormía como un perro.

-No lo se.-Dijo el de rastas mirando al mencionado.- Yo creo que tiene un problema psicológico, lo mejor será que antes de que despierte hay que internarlo en un manicomio… en Perú **(Katy: Amo a ese país, soy de chile y tengo muchas amigas peruanas y las amo. Lorena: Lo que mas amamos es la comida ES DELICIOSA)**.

- ¬¬ Onii-chan tu lo obligaste o ¿me equivoco?-Pregunto la peliazul fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.- Mas te vale que no se allá muerto de frio ahí.

-Bueno veremos si esta muerto, _ojala fuera a si_.- dijo Kido dirigiéndose hacia su cuñado y picándolo con una vara en la cara.-mmmmmmm al parecer murió.-dijo aun picándolo con la vara pero ahora en el estomago.

-YA BASTA KIDO-SAN NO ESTOY MUERTO.-Dice el peli plata levantándose del suelo, luego le quita la vara a Kido y la rompe.- Buenos días Haruna-chan ^ ^

-Ves Haruna te dije que tenia problemas psicológicos.-dice Kido abrazando protectoramente a su hermana.

-Disculpen.-Dice una enfermera entrando a la habitación.-Necesito que los señores salgan un momento de la habitación por favor.

-Hai.- dijeron los nombrados al unisonó.- pero se podría saber ¿para que?-esta hablo el estratega

-necesitamos hacer unos exámenes para ver si la damos de alta de inmediato.-dijo la enfermera.- por que no van a la cafetería, debieran tener hambre, después de todo se quedaron con Haruna-san toda la tarde de ayer y además se quedaron a dormir, y no comieron nada.

-Hai.-dijeron Kido y Fubuki saliendo de la habitación.

-y bien Kido-san, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-pregunto amigablemente el albino.

-Esta bien vamos.-dijo Kido dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor seguido por shirou.

-Oye Kido-san.- llamo tímidamente el peli plata.

-Si dime.-dijo curioso el de rastas.

-El albino trago un gran bocado de aire y se armo de valor y dijo.- Tú Kido necesitas una novia.

- _Tu Kido necesitas una novia, Tu Kido necesitas una novia, Tu Kido necesitas una novia._-la voz del peli plata retumbaba en la mente del estratega.- ¿y…y e…eso a q….que viene…..?

-_bueno honestamente es para que nos dejes a mi y a Haruna en paz_, créeme tener una novia te cambiara la vida.-dijo el peli plata rezando para que Kido se tragara esa escusa.

-¬¬ Te quieres deshacer de mi para que tu puedas hacerle cosas indecentes a mi pequeña, dulce, PEQUEÑA y santa hermana.-dedujo rápidamente el estratega.

-_demonios me descubrió.- _pensó el peli plata.- jajajaja Kido-san las cosas que piensas….. Bueno si es para eso. Pero si pasear por la orilla del mar, ver películas y comer helado le llamas indecente entonces si.

-¬¬ te matare.-dijo Kido extrañamente feliz mientras llegaban a la cafetería-¿bien que vas a comer?

-_a penas te descuides, a Haruna _Quiero un chocolate caliente.- dijo Fubuki sonriéndole a Kido.

-ok! Por favor denme un chocolate caliente y un sándwich.- le dijo Kido a la cajera.

- Hai, aquí tiene señor.-le dijo la cajera a Kido.

-gracias.- dijo el de rastas pagándole a la cajera y dándole el chocolate caliente a Fubuki.

-gracias Kido-san

-bien volvamos a la habitación de Haruna.

**-**¡Kido! ¡Fubuki!- grito alguien a los lejos y los nombrados giraron.

-¡Endo, Chicos!-grito el peli plata al ver a su capitán y al resto del equipo correr hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Otonashi-san?-Pregunto Kabeyama

-Bien, en este momento le están haciendo un examen para que la puedan dar de alta.

-Que alivio _pero hubiera sido mas conveniente que perdiera la memoria_.-dijeron Tachimukai, Fudo y Sakuma al mismo tiempo.

-Si, tienen razón.- les dijo Fubuki.-Pero que no se les olvide que es MI novia ¬¬.-dicho esto Tachi, Fudou y Sakuma se fueron a una esquina con un aura oscura.

**Mientras tanto con Haruna.**

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-Pregunto la peli azul a la enfermera.

-si, pero tenga cuidado con su brazo.-dijo amablemente la enfermera.-Usted tiene suerte de tener a un novio y a un hermano tan considerados como ellos.

-Gracias… aunque a veces son un dolor de cabeza, en especial mi hermano.

-lo se, la comprendo, yo también tengo un hermano mayor, y cuando yo tenia su edad Haruna-san, el era un gran problema ni siquiera me dejaba hablar con otros chicos.-dijo la enfermera y a Haruna le salió una gotita estilo anime.-Pero luego comprendí que lo hacia solo para protegerme. Y estoy segura que su hermano lo hace por la misma razón.

- si, el es un muy buen hermano.-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa en su rostro.- bien muchas gracias por cuidar de mi. Adiós.- dicho esto la peli azul salió del el cuarto y fue a buscar a su hermano y a su novio.

**Con los chicos.**

-¿Oye Kido-san y donde durmieron?-pregunto Hiroto

-Yo en una silla al lado de la cama de Haruna.- respondió el estratega.-

-¿Y tu Fubuki-san?-Pregunto Kogure

-Kido-san me obligo a dormir en el suelo.-dijo muy apenado el peli plata y los demás solo rieron

-Oh! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-HARUNA-CHAN.- gritaron todos y fueron a abrazara Haruna.

-¡Haruna-chan que bueno que estés bien!- dijo midorikawa "asfixiando" a Haruna

-Mido-kun…. po….por favor….suéltame…..me…..me asfixias.

-Lo lamento.- dijo midorikawa soltando a la peli azul.- Bueno entonces vamos.- dijo tomando de la mano a Haruna cosa que puso celoso a Fubuki y hiso enfadar a Kido.

- ¿vamos? Y ¿adonde?- pregunto Kido mientras estrangulaba a mido.

-Vamos al Karaoke.- dijo el fosforo parlante… quiero decir Hiroto.- ¿te parece bien Otonashi-san?

-Me… me parece bien.-dijo mientras miraba como su hermano intentaba matar a mido, y lo peor era que mido no le soltaba la mano.

-¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES VAMOS!- grito el capitán

-HAI.

**Todo el equipo se dirigió al karaoke (no se que nombre ponerle -.-) midorikawa seguía de la mano con Haruna, cosa que ponía celoso a Fubuki y a Kido, Endo paso todo el camino hablando de soccer hasta que Aki le tomo la mano y ahí se fueron "hablando", Hiroto y Ulvida besándose, Kazemaru hablando por teléfono con Reika, Rika acosando a Ichinose, Natsumi y goenji coqueteando, Tsunami y Touko diciéndose cosas cursis y Toramaru traumándose por ver tantas parejas.**

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Toramaru ya harto de ver parejas besándose

-Poco.- respondió alguien del grupito de "enamorados"

-¿y ahora?-

-Estamos a punto de llegar.- respondió Hiroto mientras seguía besando a Ulvida.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

-Que no.

-¿Y que tal ahora?

-Creo que falta poco.- dijo Aki amablemente

- ¿Ya hemos llegado?

- DEMONIOS NIÑO TE PUEDES CALLAR POR 2 MIN.- gritaron todo el equipo que ya estaban artos del parloteo del menor.

**2 min. Después.**

-¿Ya merito llegamos?

-…..

-¿YA MERO LLEGAMOS?

-AUN NO TORAMARU

-Ya llegamos chicos .- dijo Touko

-AL FIN.- grito saltando Toramaru. **(Katy: imagínenselo kawai que tierno)**

**Cuando entraron al karaoke pidieron una mesa y comenzaron a beber….. SODA (¬¬ mal pensados) **

-Haru-chan siéntate aquí a mi lado.- dijo Toramaru en modo chibi.

- *-* kawai Toramaru-kun es tan tierno.- dijeron todas las chicas abrazando a Toramaru, mientras los chicos lo "mataban" con la mirada.

- Con permiso.- se levanto muy enojado Fubuki mientras salía del local.

- shirou-kun… con permiso, voy a buscarlo.- dijo la peli azul.

**Con Haruna y el yeti… ósea Fubuki.**

-¿Qué ocurre, por que se fuiste?-le pregunto Haruna a su novio.

-Estoy celoso.-dijo honestamente Fubuki.

-¿Celoso de quien? Si tu eres el único al que amo.-dijo Haruna

-Celoso de todos los chicos que se te acerca.

-Shirou-kun, tengo suficiente con mi Onii-chan, no empieces tu también.- dijo un poco enojada la peli azul.- además los chicos del equipo son solo amigos.

-lo se, pero… tengo miedo de perderte.-dijo el peliplata

-¬¬ Baka no me perderás.- dijo Haruna acercándose a su novio y besándolo.

-Este bien.- dijo con un tono de alivio.- volvamos, los chicos _mas bien tu hermano_ deben estar preocupados.

-esta bien.

**Cuando entraron de nuevo al karaoke Haruna y Fubuki se llevaron una graciosa, trauman te y rara sorpresa. Algunos de sus amigos Estaban nada mas ni nada que cantando en el escenario, lo sorprendente no era eso, si no quien lo estaba haciendo**

-Etto…. Es mi imaginación o Someoka, Tsunami, Tobitaka y Fudo están cantando.- preguntaron los novios al resto del equipo que estaban divertidos viendo la escena.

-jajaja si vengan siéntense y disfruten del espectáculo.-dijo mido y los novios obedecieron y se sentaron a ver el "espectáculo"

Someoka, Fudou, Tobitaka y tsunami

The bad boy's brother´s blues

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze  
>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<p>

Someoka: chichana koro kara FW de juuyon de ten toriya to yobareta mono sa.  
>hageshiku butsukaru HAADO na POJISHON.<br>dare ga kitatte makerarenee.  
>doryoku tokkun gekitotsu shouri sore ga ore no mezasu mono.<br>soshitara aru hi iwareta no sa.  
>"ase kusai" datte yo. anmari da to omowanee ka?<br>maji de yatteru dake nanoni.  
>kono CHIIMU no minna to issho ni ore wa kachitai dake nan da<br>nanoni… nanoni yoo!

Tsunami: wakaru ze! Someoka!

Someoka: aa?

Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze!

Someoka: Tsunami…! a… aa!

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze  
>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<p>

Tobitaka: tomo ni hashitta CHIIMU wo sutete, tobikonda no wa SAKKAA CHIIMU  
>keri no TOBII to iwareta waru ga, nanno inga ka nippon daihyou.<br>ano hi wakareta nakama wa itta. "sekai n teppen tottekure"  
>dakedo ore ni wa mabushisugita.<br>hikari afureru FIIRUDO wa, shosen ore wa furyou dakara, akarui basho ga GARA ja nai.  
>nayami nayande doudou meguri<br>waratte kudasai. bukiyou na yatsu da to.  
>ore, Inazuma Japan ni ite iin desu ka?<p>

Tsunami: wakaru ze, Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: !

Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto da ze!

Tobitaka: Tsunami… Fu.

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze  
>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<p>

Fudou: ki ni kuwanee ze, nani mo kamo.  
>BOORU kettemo FEEL SO BAD<br>omotten daro? temee mo, temee mo. ore no koto wo niryuuhin tte.  
>dare mo tsuite kurun ja nee. ore ni wa hitori ga niatteru.<br>dare mo tsuite kore yashi nee. temeera baka ni oitsukenai.  
>ore wa ikitai dake nan da FUUTOBOORU no mukou gawa.<br>dakara kodoku de iin da yo. AUTOROU ga ore no SAKKAA.  
>MOHIKAN wo kake nukeru kaze ga tsumetaku te mo na…<br>…hitori ga oniai na no sa…

Tsunami: nanka yoku wakannee kedo yoo, Fudou!

Fudou: !

Tsunami: sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto daro! tabun.

Fudou: Tsunami… che…

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze  
>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<p>

Tsunami: yareyare! minna tsumaranee koto de nayanderun da naa.  
>Inazuma Japan no MUUDOMEIKAA toshite wa, hocchaokenai kedo sa!<br>e? nayami ga nasasou de urayamashii datte?  
>oi oi! noutenki ni mieru kamo shirenee kedo, ore ni datte nayami wa arun da ze?<br>ashita wa ii nami ga kuru darou ka? to ka. kotoshi no sanma no nedan da to ka.  
>ato wa! Inazuma Japan no koto!<br>itsumade kono nakama de SAKKAA ga dekirun darou naa…  
>zutto issho ni PUREI shitai ze!<br>…yuuhi ga ochiru made sa!

Someoka: wakaru ze, Tsunami.

Tsunami: Ee…!

Someoka: demo sonna nayami

Tobitaka: umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto… daro?

Fudou: Fu…

Tsunami: minna!

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakatte kureteru  
>kore ga ore no ore no ore no ore no ore no Inazuma Japan<br>Inazuma Japan!  
>Inazuma Japan!<br>Inazuma Japan!  
>Inazuma Japan!<br>Inazuma Japan!

Tsunami: nori da yo nori!

Someoka: nori tte…

**Cuando terminaron de cantar todo el mundo se puso de pie y aplaudió.**

Animador: Muy bien… Ahora el siguiente en subir al escenario es…Endo Mamoru.

-Buena suerte Endo-kun.-dijo Aki cosa que puso rojo al cabeza de balón

Endo Mamoru:

Mamotte Miseru!

gamushara ni maemuki ni yaruki WAKUWAKU sasete  
>omae no honki shitteru ze! itsu datte chanto miteru kara<br>yuuyake no GURAUNDO de dorodarake ni nattemo  
>kokoro wa sungee hikatteru! ii kao shiterun da<p>

hare no hi mo ame no hi mo zenshin aru nomi  
>dekkai kabe datte zettai makenai ze<p>

te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA  
>ore no zenbu komete mamorun da!<p>

HEKOmu nara tokoton ni jibun to mukiatte sa  
>mitsuketa KOTAE shinjiru ze! masshoumen uketomeru<br>tsuyogari na KARAgenki yowane datte makasero yo  
>omae no sungee ii TOKORO oshiete yaru kara na!<p>

koukai wa atomawashi ashita ni tsunagero  
>ore ga tsuiteru anshin shite ikeyo<p>

karadajuu ATSUku minagiru PAWAA  
>dare ka wo mamoru tame ni arun da<p>

(minna de totta kono itten, ore ga zettai ni mamotte miseru!)

sashidashita migite ni wa watashitai omoiyari  
>itsumo omae ga kureru bun mo nokorazu minna koko ni aru<br>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo oshiekirenai kurai  
>isshou MON no takaramono da ze kore kara mo YOROSHIKU na!<p>

kono yume ga kanau toki wa tonari ni irun da  
>issho ni tsukamou ze zettai daijoubu<p>

te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA  
>ore no zenbu komete mamorun da!<p>

te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA  
>ore no zenbu komete mamorun da!<p>

(minna! issho ni SAKKAA yarou ze!)

Animador: ese fue Endo Mamoru chicos.

-cantas muy bien Endo-kun.- dijo Kogure imitando la voz de Aki.

-CÁLLATE.-dijo Endo rojo como un tomate.

Animador: muy bien el siguiente en cantar será… Kido Yuuto.

-¡¿Qué? YO NO VOY A CANTAR.- dijo muy alterado y rojo el estratega.

-Vamos hermano no seas aburrido.-dijo Haruna.- además nada malo te pasara.

-a si es cuñado nada malo te pasara.-dijo shirou.- pero si desafinas el publico te abucheara y yo estaré grabando todo, lo subiré a la web y serás el asme reír de todos ^ ^

-¬¬ te odio.- dijo el estratega mirando a su cuñado, luego miro a Haruna que lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.-… BIEN SUBIRÉ A CANTAR.-

-_JA nadie puede resistirse a mi mirada de cachorro.-_ pensó Haruna mientras veía a su hermano subir al escenario.

Kido yuuto:

Hitomi no Naka no Shouri

hitomi ni utsuru sekai no subete RUURU shirazu no GEIMU datte  
>shouri no megami mikata ni tsukete kachi tsuzukerunda dokomademo<p>

RENZUgoshi tsunagatta **haru**(1) no komorebi no you na shisen  
>itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru aitsu no tame ni mo<p>

zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru  
>mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono GEIMU mikiwamete iku<br>motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite

namida wa iranai kao wo ageyou shinjiru michi wo tsuranukun da  
>kowaresou datte ha wo kuishibatte makeru ki wa shinai kore kara mo<p>

MONOKURO na kodoku e to hikari wo torimodoshite kureru  
>sasayaka na yorokobi wo wakachiaeru omae ga ireba<p>

hitasura ni tatakatte doudou to shouri wo sakebou  
>erabi toru mirai ni wa itten no kageri mo nai<br>jitto sorasazu sekai wo kono me de tsukamou

RENZUgoshi tsunagatta haru no komorebi no you na shisen  
>itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru aitsu no tame ni mo<p>

zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru  
>mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono GEIMU mikiwamete iku<br>motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite

Animador: Kido yuuto muchachos… jajajaja Hitomi no Naka no Shouri (2) que irónico.

-jajajaja valla quien diría el gran Kido cantando jajajaja.-dijo Fudo.

-CÁLLATE CALVO ¬¬.-respondió el estratega

-¿A quien le llamas calvo, Bob marley?-dijo el calvo…. Digo Fudo.

-Basta ya de pelear hermano.-dijo Haruna regañando a su hermano.

-¿PERO SI EL EMPEZÓ?- dijo en un tono infantil

-Ya basta, Kido yuuto siéntate.- dijo Haruna, Kido le iba a contestar pero Haruna lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo asiento rendido.

-jajajaja valla veo que tienes domesticado a Kido.-dijo Fudo y Haruna lo fulmino con la mirada.- V….Vale, vale…. No me hagas daño.

Animador: -.-U bien vamos con otro participante… veamos el próximo es…..Hiroto Kiyama.

Hiroto Kiyama:

Starline

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo  
>mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo<p>

aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama  
>hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume<p>

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao no tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte  
>motto kono sora wa risou e to KIRAmeku yo<p>

aa sorezore ga seiza no hitosubu  
>koko ni ite iin da ne to omoeru ne<p>

tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo  
>mabushii hikari ni mo nareru<br>sono sonzai de zutto kageyake

KIRAKIRA hitomi ni utsushite agetai  
>kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke<p>

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao no tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo  
>mabushii hikari ni mo nareru<br>sono sonzai de zutto kagayake

kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare...

Animador: bravo bravo…. Bien el próximo es Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-SI KAZEMARU-KUN- gritaron Aki y Haruna.- TE AMAMOS WOOW.- cosa que puso celoso a Fubuki y a Endo. Kido estaba peleando con Fudo a si que no se dio cuenta

-Lo se, lo se…. Todas me aman.-dijo kazemaru subiendo al escenario.

Kazemaru Ichirouta

Mai Agare!

tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
>kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni<br>tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
>butsukete kasoku suru<br>motto mezashitai asu e  
>jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!<p>

oozora e to zenryoku de DASSHU!  
>shouri no kaze oikakete<br>kikoete kuru nakama no koe  
>senaka oshite kurerun da<p>

koko ga ore no hashiru basho to  
>kizuita ano toki kara zutto<p>

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
>itsumo soko ni itekureta<br>hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
>nakama ni arigatou<br>tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
>oretachi no yarikata de habatakou!<p>

ganbaritai to omoeta nara  
>seichou shiteru HAZU nanda<br>kitto doryoku wa uragiranai  
>hagayukutemo makenaide<p>

kyou no fuan sae mo BANE ni  
>shippuukyuu no oikaze wo okose!<p>

tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
>kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni<br>tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
>butsukete kasoku suru<br>motto mezashitai asu e  
>jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!<p>

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
>itsumo soko ni itekureta<br>hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
>nakama ni arigatou<br>tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
>oretachi no yarikata de habatakou<p>

Animador: ese fue kazemaru! …. Y las fanáticas (Haruna y Aki) están enloquecidas

-Kazemaru-sama te amamos.- dijeron Aki y Haruna abrazando a kazemaru.- CÁSATE CON MIGO jajajaja

Animador: ja jajajaja bueno, alguien más quiere cantar….

-Yo quiero.- dijo Haruna soltando a kazemaru.- me llamo Otonashi Haruna. Y quiero cantar firework de Katy Perry

Animador: bien señores, la señorita Haruna….

Haruna Otonashi

Firework -Katy Perry

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards,

One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

Coro:

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Animador: WOW esa fue Haruna…. Valla además de Hermosa es muy Buena cantante.

-¬¬ no te pases.- le dijeron Kido y Fubuki al animador.

-haru-chan cantas muy lindo.- dijo Toramaru

-SI muy hermoso.- dijeron todos los del equipo.

- Gracias.- dijo la peli azul

Animador: bien, nadie mas…. Si nadie mas quiere yo elegiré a los próximos… bueno como nadie mas quiere los próximos en cantar serán: goenji Shuuya, Fubuki shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endo Mamoru y Kido Yuuto.

-QUE NI HABLAR YO YA CANTE NO ME OBLIGARAN A HACERLO DE NUEVO.- grito eufórico el estratega. Pero Haruna lo miro con su carita de cachorro.- ¬¬ esta bien

-SI KIDO-SAMA CANTARA!- gritaron Aki y Haruna luego miraron a Endo.

- -.-U Yo me apunto.- dijo Endo.-

-AAH ENDO-SAN, ENDO-SAN….KAZEMARU-SAMA USTED TAMBIÉN CANTE.- gritaron las 2 locas… quiero decir Haruna y Aki.

-Bien como mis fans lo piden acepto.- dijo kazemaru Guiñándole el ojo a Aki y a Haruna.

-AAH ME GUIÑO EL OJO.- gritaron las "fans" de kazemaru.- ¿y ustedes cantaran?- preguntaron a Fubuki y a goenji

-Shuuya-kun si lo hará.- dijo Natsumi goenji solo la miro.- ¿no es así querido?- este solo se limito a asentir.

-Bueno yo también voy a cantar.- dijo Fubuki.

-SIIII FUBUKI-SAMA! Y GOENJI-SAN.- grito Haruna y Aki abrazando a los chicos, y Natsumi las fulmino con la mirada por abrazar a su novio.

Animador: -.-U _lo que tengo que pasar, definitivamente pediré un aumento._

Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endo Mamoru y Kido Yuuto:

Mata ne…no Kisetsu

Todos: Na na-na-na Na na-na-na

Endo: kyoushitsu no kokuban ńi

Kazemaru: kaita moji

Kazemaru y Endou: zenbu kieta keredo mo

Fubuki: minna de egaita seishun wa

Goenji: zettai mou kienai

Fubuki, Kido y Goenji**: **omoide sa

Todos: kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai

Kido: mune ni idaita yume wo

Todos: naku sanaide sano mamani

utsumukanaide waratte yukou

Goenji, Kido y Fubuki: sayunara matane!

Kazemaru y Endou: (matane!)

Todos: utsumukanaide waratte yukou !sayunara

Kazemaru y Endou: (sayunara)

Todos: matane! Na na-na-na

Animador: T.T Que hermosa canción…T.T

-KAAWAAI.- gritaron las locas.- DENOS SUS AUTÓGRAFOS.

-SHUUYA-SAMA TE AMO.- Grito Natsumi.

-Na…Natsumi ¿tu… tu también?- dijo goenji viendo como su novia actuaba como sus amigas.

**Y así pasaron toda la noche, los chicos cantando y las chicas actuando como fans locas, hasta que llego la hora de que cada uno se fuera hacia su casa.**

* * *

><p>Lorena: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿mi hermana mejorara su sentido del humor?, ¿Toramaru se recuperara de su trauma?, ¿Kido dejara de ser súper protector con Haruna?, ¿Haruna, Aki y Natsumi dejaran de actuar como locas?, ¿morirá la ley S.O.P.A.?, ¿Level-5 casara a Haruna con alguien?, ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Si quieren averiguarlo vean el próximo capitulo.<p>

Katy: (1) **haru=primavera, Haru**na hermana de Kido o.o VES TE DIJE QUE NO ESTABA LOCA, KIDO NOMBRO A SU HERMANA EN LA CANCIÓN ves, ves hermana... todo calza…. JAJAJA te dije que no estaba loca. O.0

Lorena: -.-U Katy… ven vamos te llevare a dar un paseo _en realdad te llevare a un psiquiatra._

Katy: ¿Paseo? o.0 Esta bien pero antes Déjenme decirles que dejen reviews

Lorena: bien vámonos hermana.

Katy: ja! No estoy loca como todos creían la canción de Kido guarda un mensaje secreto o.o y ese mensaje es haru… haru… **Haru**na todo calza o.0

Lorena: ._. Creo que la he perdido…..bien nos vemos bye bye cuídense.

Nota: todas las canciones que cantaron los personajes (excepto Haruna) son las canciones que cantan sus seiyus.

(2): Hitomi no Naka no Shouri significa la victoria en los ojos, el animador dijo que era irónico porque Kido lleva puesto gafas raras que no dejan ver sus ojos… tonto lo se…. Se le ocurrió a Katy ._.


End file.
